Talk:Scamander family
Newt Scamander the Headmaster Can someone please confirm that: *''This portrait of Newt Scamander is the one that hangs in the Headmaster's Office.'' I believe it is on the left side, upper row when looking from the Headmaster's desk. See CoS or: Headmaster Portraits from WB Tour *''That the lettering on the right says 1807 AD (which may explain his attire). If both of these are true then I would suggest there is enough evidence to suggest that Newt Scamander is likely a family name (like Sirius Black) and that this elder Scamander was a Headmaster and should be added to the roster - likely before Headmistress Mole given the date of the portrait. I know this has been hashed and rehashed at Talk:Newton Scamander and I think it's clear that it doesn't make sense for Newt the magizoologist to be dead and in a headmaster portrait in CoS but also listed as retired in the FB introduction (or with an unknown date of death in the Timeline from 2015). However there appears to be no reason why Newt c. 1807 could not have been a headmaster and help solve this pesky "non-canon" image that has been bugging us all. Ironyak1 (talk) 07:06, April 24, 2016 (UTC) I did not see where the letters in 1807 AD? So it anywhere? Invisibility 09:58, April 24, 2016 (UTC) If you view the full sized image, and zoom in, the date is on the right over the AD. As noted on the behind the scenes for Newt Scamander the AD is styled the same as the monogram for artist Albrecht Durer, whose self-portrait is c 1500 so the date may be in a more gothic style lettering and say 1507? (I'd buy a butterbeer for whoever figured out the Durer connection). Either way it is very suggestive of an Newt Scamander ancestor who was headmaster. See right side - Headmaster Newt See left side - Durer self-portrait close-up Ironyak1 (talk) 15:53, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, small too I look blurry vision, difficult to see. If you want others to see clearly then do '''Photoshop CS6' and will clearly look better. Agreed - the date isn't completely clear unfortunately. The largest version I've found is this one Scamander Portrait but it isn't much clearer (with Photoshop or not). People's thoughts on using the AD monogram to date the portrait to the 1500's and still establish a Headmaster Scamander? Given the portrait's dress style, the possible date text choices (would have to be in the 1950s+ to be a properly aged Newt of FB), its presence in the headmaster's office, and magizoologist Newt's timeline and living status as of 2015, the least likely explanation is that this portrait is of Fantastic Beast's author Newt Scamander b.1897. The more likely explanation is a Scamander ancestor of the same name who was headmaster at sometime IMHO. Ironyak1 (talk) 07:47, April 25, 2016 (UTC) :I'm perhaps a bit too late to this, but I believe Ironyak1 owes me a butterbeer! I think the better solution is to leave it as is, and just mention the painting incongruence in Newt's "Behind the scenes" section (what likely happened is that the film-makers wanted some random wizarding world names and went for Newt -- at the time COS was filmed, an obscure background character -- without considering the timeframe in which he lived). -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 13:33, December 28, 2017 (UTC) Leta I don't think we should include Leta here. An engagement is the promise to mary someone. Until its confirmed that she actually eventually married Theseus, we should consider her a family member.--Rodolphus (talk) 10:21, December 28, 2017 (UTC)